


someone other than me

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band), Temptation of the Wife of Heirs over Flowers - Monsta X (Short Film)
Genre: An au for what happen's after Yeojoo's dream, Everyday I stray further from god's light, F/F, Jealousy, Minhyuk/Kihyun adjacent I GUESS?, Pining, TofWoHoF season 2, fix it fic??, just consider this my pride month present to myself ok, mxray3 possibly bringing some minji back has thrown me into a gay tailspin, no beta readers we die like men, so much pining, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeojoo scrunched up her face in a way that would have been unattractive, if Minji didn’t find it also so endearing, “Eh, Minji? You are still thinking about that?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. Look I have a seventy hour work, and some times you have have to spend your half day off writing a gay fix it fic for a fake Drama that showed up in one episode of a reality show centered around your favorite kpop boys, in a fit of bisexual fervor. Please allow me this silly bit of indulgence.
> 
> title is a translation of a Jealousy lyric, :^)

Yeojoo has been dreaming about Namjoon recently.

Minji knows this from the way Yeojoo spaces out in class looking at him, like he is a puzzle she can solve, and then looks out the window with a sigh. Minji knows this because Yeojoo works forty hours a week in addition to school, and often falls asleep during lunch, or when they ride the bus together. Minji will have her arm slung around Yeojoo ( Only to keep her from toppling over in her seat!) and Yeojoo’s head will be resting on her shoulder, close enough to hear Yeojoo breathe his name, a soft sleeping whisper. Minji _knows_ this because Yeojoo had confessed as much to her, a wry rambling account about them getting married and her going blind, before trailing off with an embarrassed laugh about how silly it was.

Minji retorts that Yeojoo _must_ be going blind in real life if she thinks Namjoo would be a good husband. He was mean to her! He tormented every time they crossed paths atrk at his family’s estate! He was going to make Minji _lick_ ice cream off his shoe! In front of everyone!!

Yeojoo looks up at Minji dolefully, with a weary smile, “I _know_ that silly, I’m the one that saved you.”

Minji buries her head in her hands, hiding a reddening face, muttering, “Martyr complex. Masochist.”

Yeojoo touches her arm gently, “C’mon, let’s go get coffees before before I have to go to work, my treat.”

“I’ll pay!” Minji protests, “Please you are trying to save up money. You can let other people take care of you sometimes!”

“Ah, but Minji is so nice to me already! You look out for me, and help me look out for jobs.”

 _And look where that has got us,_ Minji thought glumly. _Right in the clutches of Namjoo, and his awful family._

 

Minji _had_ always looked out for Yeojoo, just like Yeojoo'd always looked out for her. She’d like the gentle, studious, hardworking girl the moment they’d met in middle school. Yeojoo had always had a strength of presence, that had felt like an anchor to Minji energetic free spirit. Minji had been delighted that Yeojoo had gotten into the same prestigious high school. She’d ran from the convenience store across street to the school, balancing an ice cream in each hand, excited to talk about her new crush Jihoo, and about how the next three years were going to be great, just the best.

If only she hadn’t been so hyper. If only she’d finished her ice cream before running over to try to talk to Jihoo. If only Yeohoo hadn’t pushed through all the bystanders who had stopped to stare at Minji, like a knight in shining armor, like a goddamn angel, and hit him in the face with her own ice cream. Yeojoo had grabbed her hand, and they had run, breathless, halfway between laughter and hysteria, away from the crowds and the boys, out into the courtyard.

Still holding hands, heart still racing, Yeojoo had given Minji her that familiar crooked smile, and

_Oh no_

Get a hold of yourself Lee Minji.

But it had just gotten worse. It wasn’t a freefall, she hadn't instantly decided to be horribly in love with Yeojoo. But once she started thinking about it, started really  _noticing_ Yeojoo it was inevitable. She falls in iterations, like the foundations and frame of a building collapsing a little at time, like her old worldview where she _didn’t_ fall in love with her female best friends, was being eroded out from under her by the steady waves of the ocean. She couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted to. It was as like trying to stop the tide from coming in.

Jihoo was still beautiful, Minji hadn’t just stopped thinking he was attractive. But he was cool, distant, uninterest in even talking to Minji. It was hard to compete with Minji dearest friend, who presence in Minji’s life was as warm and ever-present as the summer sun. It was hard to compete when Yeojoo brushed Minji’s hair out her face, or tried to hide behind her when she was embarrassed. When Minji, clumsy as ever, had spilled paint over herself in art class, and Yeojoo had came to the rescue with paper towels and water, clever hands holding Minji’s, dabbing the stains away. When she helped tutor Minji in math, leaning her shoulder to patiently correct her mistakes.

Yeojoo whose parents were dead, whose doofus brother was off gallivanting somewhere overseas, who was working _so hard_ all on her own, and who was wasting her time on _Namjoo_ of all people!

 

“I think you should quit,” Minji says later at the coffee shop, straw dangling from her mouth, as she stared down at her americano.

Yeojoo scrunched up her face in a way that would have been unattractive, if Minji didn’t find it also so endearing, “Eh, Minji? You are still thinking about that?”

“They sound so cruel! I don’t want to think about my Yeojoo working for people with such mean, ugly hearts _even_ if they are ridiculously rich. I can help you find a new job!”

“Oh, you don’t need to. It’s not ideal, I’ll admit, but I think I have got Namjoo under control,” a smug look crossed Yeojoo’s face, her voice dropping to a low conspiratorial tone, “I think he kind of _likes it_ hen I hit him.”

Minji grimaces, stabbing her fork into her pastry and twisting aggressively, wish she could just put her fist into her mouth to stifle the frustrated scream that was building inside her. Instead of just sitting here, feeling rather like someone had poured cold water over her. “Sounds like a pervert.”

She was going to put a stop to this if it was the last thing she did. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has indulged this admittedly niche bit of fic. I had a little more written, but I have a 13 hour workday ahead (cry emoji) so I though it best just to set this bit free into the universe. I was pretty knackered editing this so I am sorry if there is still mistakes. ;_;
> 
> I just...love the fem versions of MX so much... i am sad that the revelation of Wonhee did not come before i started writing this. I love her.

Disentangling Namjoo and Yeojoo proved harder than she’d hoped.

Yeojoo couldn't be talked out of it, Minji had  _ tried,  _ but Yoo Yeojoo had never quit anything in her life and she wasn’t about to start now. 

Things looked briefly brighter when Yeojoo had mentioned that Namjoo’s fiance, a elegant model and heiress, was staying at the estate. Minji’s hopes were dashed fairly quickly however: not only did Namjoo seem disinterested in Dodo, in favor of toying with Yeojoo like a cat that had cornered a mouse, but this newcomer was as rotten as the rest of them. Yeojoo had laughed when she recounted having water thrown at her during a tantrum of Dodo’s, as if it was _just_ a funny thing that rich people did, and it had taken all of Minji’s self effort not to burn down the estate, or to go slash Dodo's tires.

A mad, desperate part of her wished that she could somehow get Yeojoo fired. With Yeojoo's luck she’d end up somewhere worse, or with a black mark on her name so that no one else would hire her. Minji was selfish, but even she couldn’t justify bringing that kind of trouble on her just to have Yeojoo all to herself.

_Except_ then Minji had caught Namjoo and Yeojoo smiling at each other in the hallway at school, like there was some kind of secret joke between them, and maybe she  _ was  _ that selfish, she thinks that night, deep into her parents wine stash. So what if  whole world burns, and everyone else can just go suck lemons, just so she’d could have Yeojoo to herself, it seemed only fair.  

Minji lays on the rough surface of the carpet, her romper rucked up in weird places, cheeks burning, trying to ignore the gentle spinning of the room. She’d had it  _ bad.  _ She’d always been a bit ridiculous about her crushes, but she’d never had constantly and tortuously confront her feelings like this. 

As if this was a drama, and the universe had just been waiting for the most thematically appropriate and rediculous time, Yeojoo face appeared above her. 

Minji blinks, wine bottle frozen halfway to her mouth, “Yeojoo?” she says, or  _ tries  _ to say but the word comes out broken and squeaky, “What… What are you doing here?”

Yeojoo, still upside down from Minji perspective, makes a face as if Minji is being both endearing and deeply stupid, and holds up her flip phone. “You texted sent me a text that just said _‘I hope you never forget me, even if our paths separate_ ’ and then didn’t text me back when I asked what you meant. Minji, _I thought you were dying"_   she hisses.

“Ah,” Minji said hoarsely, face turning even redder than it had already been from the alcohol, “Sorry I--”

“Then-” Yeojoo cuts her off, “You sent ten pocket texts all of them incomprehensible gibberish, and  _ then  _ a pocket voicemail that was just _several minutes_ of bottles clinking with the Goblin OST playing in the background.”

A silence hung in the air. Or  _ would have _ hung except the Goblin OST, currently gently warbling it’s way through  _ First Snow, _ was still playing from Minji’s laptop.

“Minji,” Yeojoo says in a voice so painfully kind that it feels like Minji has been stabbed through the heart a little, “Are you okay. Did Jihoo reject you?”

“Did--” Minji can’t finish the sentence before being overtaken by a wheezy hysterical laugh.” _Jihoo_?” she hiccuped before regaining some of her composure, “Ah, no, It’s not Jihoo at all.”

Yeojoo sighed a little, and to Minji’s surprise, gets down on the floor of the bedroom with Minji. Yeojoo’s head next to hers though their bodies were pointed in different directions. “Do you want to talk about it?” her voice is still too quiet and gentle.

Minji closes her eyes, “No,” she breathed, “Not yet.”

“Mm, that’s fine,” Yeojoo says, voice a thoughtful hum. Her small hand closes over the neck of the wine bottle, before lifting it to her own mouth.

“ _Yoo Yeojoo_ ,” Minji says, raising an eyebrow, faux scandalized. 

“I don’t work until after lunch tomorrow,” Yeojoo says dryly.

“You just, you know--” Minji waved a hand expansively, “You are Yeojoo. You button your blouse all the way to the top button. You iron your school uniform. You color code your shopping list”

“It good to be able to figure out what items are on sale at a glance! I can let loose! I can let my hair down!” she says primly.

Minji laughs, covering her face with her hands, “If anyone deserves to blow some steam off its you, I think--Don’t chug it!” 

It’s too late, Yeojoo is already brushing a stray drop from her lips, and Minji has to look away quickly before she does something stupid.

“Where are your parents?” 

“Dentist convention”

The bottle passes between them.

“Why doesn’t the Wicked Witch of the upper crust need you until after lunch?”

“Minji! They are not  _ that  _ bad!” this time it’s Yeojoo's turn to sound scandalized.

“She is literally the wicked stepmother from a Disney movie.  Any Disney movie” Minji says gravely, tipping the bottle back before passing it back to Yeojoo.

“You have never even met her in person,” Yeojoo protests, but she is laughing. "It's some landscaping thing. Or a gardening thing maybe. The mother has a weird thing about fine dust, so they want to stay in with all they window's shut. I don't know. I don't understand rich people sometimes."

Minji grins. This was nice, them joking like they used to in middle school, but with the added bonus of the boozy warmth sitting in her chest. She wish that this moment never had to end, and they could just lay here, loose limbed and laughing, things easy between them.

“Minji,” Yeojoo says, in a faintly slurring whine, “What did you mean ‘if our path separate’ in that text?”

“It didn’t mean anything! I was just being dramatic,” Minji forces a laugh, propping herself up on one elbow.

It was, apparently, the wrong thing say, as a hurt look immediately crossed Yeojoo’s face. “Oh.”

_Minji, can you not go five minutes without stick your foot in your mouth somehow,_ she suddenly wished she was drunk enough that she might not remember this part in the morning.  


“I know it’s early to be thinking about this but…” Yeojoo pauses, squinting like she is trying to find the words in the air in front of her, “I was going to try to get into the same university as you... Er... Or that we could agree on which one we were going to try to go to? I know you are… more well off than me, and it might be a lot of work but I am _good at_ hard work and--”

Yeojoo doesn’t get finish the thought before Minji rolls over and wraps her in a crushing hug. "Oh my _god_ , Yeojoo, of course we will," she says half muffled into Yeojoo's hair,  “As if I’d let you get away that easy. You are stuck with me Yeojoo. I will follow you until we are little eighty year old ladies complaining about our grandchildren.”

Yeojoo laughs, and makes that crooked wierd smile.  _ God,  _ her hair smells good, and her blouse has come unbuttoned at the top. It’s not even enough to see anything more than her collarbone, for heaven sake, but the horrible little horny voice in the back of Minji’s lizard brain is yelling at her to lick it, to nip at it.

Yeojoo looks up at Minji through her eyelashes and Minji realizes that Yeojoo is even drunker than she is. 

“It’s like the dream,” Yeojoo murmurs.

“The Namjoo-married-dick-blindness dream?” Minji replies grumpily, still half entangled in Yeojoo’s limbs.

Yeojoo hums in agreement, “There was this whole bit where I was forsaken and ill, it was all very dramatic, but you had stayed with me for the three years and looked after me". And she  _looks_ at Minji again like she trying to tell Minji something.

“Oh?” Minji squeaks, and Yeojoo looks up at her through her eyelashes, and  _ no one is sober enough, what is HAPPENING here exactly??  _

And then Yeojoo’s phone goes off

“Oh,” Yeojoo says blearily, blinking at the screen. “My brother is here to pick me up.”

“ _Your brother_?!” Minji says with a start.

"My brother," Yeojoo agrees.

“I thought he was overseas,” Minji is on her feet now.

“The company he is apprenticing with is in Seoul until the end of the month on business, so he is visiting for a few days,” Yeojoo shrugs, struggling to sit up for a second before slumping back down.

“Here you go splash water on your face, and drink a Gatorade” Minji says authoritatively, “I will go say hi to him.”

_Maybe I have more allies here that I thought,_ she thinks, feeling the beginnings of a scheme bloom in her head,  _maybe I can fix this after all_ _._  


“Mmmghh," Yeojoo says from the floor

Minji takes that as a noise of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> im at @birdsfIyover on twitter if you want to catch me coming completely undone when the mxray3 crossdressing episode comes out


End file.
